


Sick Days

by cellesticus_ignitus_deactivated0608



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellesticus_ignitus_deactivated0608/pseuds/cellesticus_ignitus_deactivated0608
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki takes care of his sick girlfriend after dancing under the rain yesterday, until three days later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Omg I'm so excited on writing this and I hope you'll like it!!

**Tsukishima x sick!reader: Sick Days**

"Ha...Ha...HACHOO!" You sneezed for the nth time as Tsukishima offered you a tissue paper. "That's for being crazy under the rain yesterday," he said. "Thank god it's Saturday."

"Heh," you smirked. "That means you're taking care of me the whole day~!"

Tsukishima's face went red. "Tch. Wait here as I get you some miso soup." He was at the door when you yelled, "TSUKKI CARES!" He slammed the door shut, his face a blushing mess in the process.

You chuckled hoarsely before closing your eyes. You were so happy you have that tsun-tsun by your side.

"Oi, don't you dare fall asleep on me, (f/n)," you heard him say. Your eyes fluttered open as you sat up slowly. Suddenly,you felt a twinge of pain in a portion of your head.

 "Ack," you squeezed your eyes shut. "I-it hurts!"

You suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around your frail body. Tsukishima placed your head on his chest and began running a hand through your (h/c) hair.

"Ssh," he whispered and gently kissed your forehead. "It's going to be fine." You nodded and hugged him back.

Moments later, you disentangled and he brought the spoon in your mouth.

"You could use a bath afterwards," Tsukishima smirked darkly.

His gentle, soft side was replaced by a perverted one.

"I know that look, (f/n)," he said. "It's not like we didn't have sex and I didn't see you completely naked."

"T-TSUKKI!" your face burned. "S-Shut up and feed me!"

 

As you reached the bathroom (walking there took a lot of effort), you swiftly stripped and plopped down the tub. (P.S. it's got water in there already XD)

Tsukishima was humming the whole time as he scrubbed your arms and legs, even offering to scrub your chest and stomach (which you declined after a few tries) then Maden weird splashing noises when he rinsed you.

"You'll bath your future child like  _this_?" You said. "Making sounds like 'fwoosh' or something?" 

He scowled. "S-Shut up. Get outta there so I could dress you properly."

He dressed you with your long lost (f/c) tank top and (f/c) pajamas. You squealed in delight and began showering the blonde with kisses.

"O-Oi (f/n)," Tsukishima's face burned. "If I get sick, it'll be your fault." You scowled lightly and poked his cheek before crawling to the bed.

 

"Oi, Tsukki," you said. "You're just going to stand there?"

As you cuddled under the comfort of your warm blanket, Tsukishima muttered out a few words before drifting off to sleep.

"G'night, (f/n)."

You smiled in the darkness. "Good night, Kei. Thanks for everything." You, too, snoozed on.

 

**Three Days Later~**

Tsukishima pouted before sneezing. "I knew it. If you hadn't kissed me like that, I wouldn't be sick."

"Weeelll," you said. "I owe you. And it was because I thought I lost them!"

Tsukishima shook his head. "Maybe you were so blind that's why you couldn't find them."

"So mean, Tsukki," you pouted and pour the medicine in the spoon. "Now be a good boy and drink your medicine!" The moment you put it in his mouth, he spluttered and coughed.

"Bleeehh," he croaked. "That was gross!"

"Look, you wasted it, Tsukki," you pouted and poured another one. "Drink your medicine!"

"Don't wanna!"

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Heh ^3^ how was it? Comments and kudos are appreciated!! ^^ I promise to do more in the future. Ü
> 
> I was thinking of posting some Tokyo Ghoul, thought updates will be slow since I'm going back to school D':


End file.
